Vengeance Divine
by Ambre's Yaoi
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire Vengeance Divine . Viens s'ajouter à cela les méandres de leur vie amoureuse. Vont-ils survivre à tous ses bouleversements ? DM/HP; BZ/RW; SS/HG
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR rien à moi seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

**Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela les méandres de leur vie amoureuse. Vont-ils survivre à tous ces bouleversements ?

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance et Angst

**Béta : **ma petite « maman », yaoi no yue

**Note d****e**** l'auteur:** Une histoire qui change complètement de genre par rapport aux autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire!

* * *

« Vengeance Divine »

Six ans après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier — qui est actuellement pour le plaisir de ces Dames, un homme célibataire — fait encore parler de lui dans notre journal, La Gazette des Sorciers, pour ses qualités d'Aurors exceptionnelles qu'il utilise maintenant depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions il y a deux ans, à la fin de ses études.

En ce moment, il enquête avec la coopération de quatre équipes d'Aurors en plus de la sienne, sur une affaire de meurtre en série : huit ex-Mangemort pour être précise, ont été retrouvés morts dans une benne à ordure appartenant au Ministère de la Magie. Et cela en l'espace d'à peine deux mois. Seulement deux mois, ce qui signifie une victime chaque semaine. Voici la liste des victimes : Crabbe père, Crabbe mère, Narcissa Malfoy, Nott père, Logan Kimberly*, Matte Peter** et Zabini père.

Nous rappelons à tous que ces ex-Mangemorts ont été jugés puis condamnés aux travaux d'intérêt général ou encore à faire des dons aux personnes ayant été fortement touchées par la guerre contre vous-savez-qui. La plupart de ces partisans sont dorénavant pardonnés et ont repris des postes dignes de leur rang.

De plus, nous précisons qu'ils représentent presque la moitié des familles Sang-Pur soit un tiers des richesses du Royaume-Uni. Dire qu'ils pensaient avoir expié leurs pêchés et de ne devoir plus rien à personne. Pourtant, il semblerait que ces six années de tranquillité sont en péril à cause de quelqu'un ou d'un groupe de personnes qui auraient la rancœur tenace.

Aux pages suivantes, des photos de la dernière victime : Monsieur Zabini Senior. Comme chaque victime, il a été retrouvé au milieu des déchets et comme les autres il y avait la présence préoccupante d'une mutilation qui se situait au niveau du poignet. Le poignet sur lequel se trouvait celle-ci dépendait en général si la victime était droitière ou gauchère. Elle était souvent sur le bras avec lequel la cible tenait sa baguette. La mutilation formait un dessin. Plus précisément une étoile à cinq branches entourées d'un cercle. Cette coupure est la signature de notre ou nos tueurs. Nos sources affirment que toutes les victimes ont été méticuleusement choisies puis enlevées pour être ensuite torturées allant même pour certaines jusqu'à l'agression sexuelle.

Malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'autre information. Nous vous prions de nous joindre au moindre renseignement que vous possédez qui pourrait ainsi faire avancer l'enquête.

Merci et faite attention à vous ex-partisans du seigneur noir.

Votre humble journaliste,

De l'un des meilleurs journaux sorciers,

LA GAZETTE

* * *

Logan Kimberly*et Matte Peter**: anciens mangemorts qui après la guerre sont devenu Aurors, ils étaient en charge de l'affaire Vengeance Divine

J'espère que le prologue vous a plu! Pour que je publie la suite j'aimerai savoir si cela vous plait!

à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** tout est à JKR. Rien, est à moi. Seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

**Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione, Aurors depuis deux ans, commencent maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela les méandres de leur vie amoureuse. Vont-ils survivre à tous ces bouleversements ?

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance et Angst

**Bêta : **ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

**Note de** l'auteur: désoler pour l'attente j'essaierai de publier toutes les deux semaines! Bonnes vacances à tous

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV HARRY

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de pause du Ministère qui était une pièce dans laquelle les Aurors pouvaient prendre un café tous ensemble ou y lire le journal. La pièce était beaucoup moins vaste que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, mais elle possédait une dizaine de tables en bois clairs avec les chaises assorties, confortables et pratiques. Les couleurs pastel étaient simples et apaisantes laissant une atmosphère conviviale. Tout avait été choisi dans l'objectif que les Aurors puissent se détendre pendant leurs petites pauses.

Harry était assis dans la salle de pause à une table située à l'écart des autres. Il lisait pour la troisième fois de suite l'article de Ginny Weasley, son ex-petite amie qui écrit aujourd'hui encore pour la Gazette des sorciers. L'article qu'elle avait publié en ce jour portait sur l'affaire délicate que les Aurors avaient gentiment nommée « Vengeance Divine ». Officiellement comme le disait la presse, quatre équipes étaient sur cette enquête alors qu'en réalité seul le Trio d'or s'activait sur cette série de crime ainsi que Severus Snape qui venait de les rejoindre. Après la guerre, le ténébreux professeur avait quitté son poste de professeur « trop fatiguant de supporter encore une année des idiots incapables de comprendre le magnifique art qu'est les potions et ayant une cervelle aussi développée qu'un veracrasse », disait-il en guise d'explication.

Une équipe est d'ordinaire composée de minimum cinq membres cependant celle d'Harry est composée de seulement quatre à ce jour. Malgré ce handicap, c'est l'une des équipes les plus efficaces sur le terrain et sur les enquêtes, vu les nombres de mystères résolus.

.

Harry avait donc relu le dossier complet de cette enquête. Il avait conclu que le seul lien avec les victimes à part la mutilation en forme d'astre d'où le nom du dossier était que chaque cible avait était à la solde de Lord Voldemort.

_Mais qui voudrait faire comme Voldemort ? Tuer toutes les personnes qui ne lui plaisaient pas ! Même qui fut un jour partisan à la cause du prince des ténèbres._ Pensait Harry.

Le brun savait que la plupart des sorciers ne portaient pas dans leur cœur les ex-Mangemort, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus la mort de ces anciens criminels. Ils préféraient ne pas être comme Son Altesse des ténèbres qui avait éliminé tous ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu suivre sa cause. Personne ne souhaitait plus de morts qu'il y avait déjà eu…

Harry ? Monsieur Zabini junior que nous avons fait convoquer est arrivé dans notre bureau. Informa Ron qui entrait dans la salle de pause presque vide étant donné que les autres équipes étaient en ce moment même en train d'interroger des proches des victimes précédentes afin d'aider le Trio d'or à avancer dans leur recherche.

Harry à cette phrase sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur son partenaire et meilleur ami de toujours, Ron Weasley. Le roux grâce aux nombreux entrainements d'Auror avait une musculature développée malgré sa taille moyenne. Il mesurait tout de même quatre bons centimètres de plus qu'Harry. Il avait quitté Hermione à la fin de la guerre, comprenant que ses sentiments étaient plus familiaux envers la jeune femme. Il était à présent célibataire et fier de l'être.

Harry se leva de sa place et dit :

Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller !

Puis il suivit Ron dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre leur bureau. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur l'ayant de nombreuses fois arpenté depuis ses débuts. Une fois devant la porte, ils respirèrent un bon coup avant de faire leur entrée.

Une fois entrée Harry détailla ce qui faisait sa fierté, le bureau de son équipe d'Aurors. Quand il entrait, il faisait face aux deux seules fenêtres de la pièce qui laissaient passer la lumière de ce bel après-midi. En dessous de ces fenêtres se trouvait sure toute la longueur du mur, de nombreux rangements dans lesquels étaient classés les multiples dossiers des affaires précédentes résolues ou en cours. Au contraire des autres équipes qui possédaient un bureau pour chacun de ces membres, cette salle de réunion possédait au centre, une grande table entourée de nombreuses chaises. Les membres de l'équipe d'Harry préféraient cela pour une meilleure communication. Il y avait également à la droite de la porte un tableau sur lequel y était inscrit et accroché un tas de renseignements et d'indices en rapport avec l'affaire actuelle.

Sur une chaise était déjà installé la silhouette élancée et mince bien que quelque peu musclé de Blaise Zabini. Harry détailla l'ex-Sepentard, celui-ci n'avait guère changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je te prie d'accepter mes sincères condoléances. Dit Harry le ton sombre en même temps que Ron.

Harry contourna la table suivit de Ron afin de se mettre face à l'ex-Serpentard, le fils de la dernière victime en date à ce jour dit sarcastiquement en suivant des yeux les deux Aurors :

Merci pour vos paroles sincères.

Sache que malgré le peu de conviction que tu portes à la moindre de nos paroles, nous sommes sincères. Affirma Harry voyant la mine dubitative de Blaise.

Tout crime mérite d'être puni. Et ton père avait payé pour les siens. Continua Ron souhaitant aider le jeune homme assis face à lui.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez gênant, on aurait dit qu'ils se recueillaient pendant une bonne minute afin d'honorer la mémoire de tous ces morts. Harry voyait Ron qui fixait le Serpentard de façon compatissante. Harry savait que le roux aussi avait connu la perte d'un proche, l'ombre de Fred était encore présente dans son cœur. Et ne partirait sans doute jamais. Il sourit donc face à ce spectacle attendrissant voulant encourager quelque peu son meilleur ami.

Harry comprenait leur douleur, les victimes de la guerre le hantées encore la nuit et particulièrement celle de Fred qu'il considérait comme un frère. Mais afin de mettre fin à cet inconfortable silence, il s'excusa de son manque de délicatesse et continua :

Malheureusement, cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes sur l'affaire et de nombreux détails ont été oubliés. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de te poser de nombreuses questions afin d'avancer au plus vite et ainsi arrêter le ou les tueurs.

Blaise ne répondit rien tout en regardant successivement Harry puis Ron dans les yeux afin de se donner du courage pour la suite. Il déclara d'une voix blanche :

Je comprends. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. Donnez-moi cette fiole de Véritaserum.

Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Dit Ron en se levant pour aller chercher le petit flacon de potion se trouvant dans un tiroir à rangement placé sous les fenêtres.

La fiole était de petite taille et contenait juste la dose qu'une personne dise la stricte vérité pendant deux heures environs. Ron contourna la table afin de donner à Blaise la potion que celui-ci d'ailleurs but d'une traite. L'interrogatoire commença rapidement. D'abord par des questions de base dans le but de vérifier que la potion faisait bien effet. C'est Harry qui les a posées :

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Blaise Zabini. Répondit-il méthodiquement.

Quel âge as-tu ?

23 ans.

Quelle est ta profession ?

Aucune.

Que fais-tu alors dans la vie ?

Je fais des études pour devenir Aurors.

Ah. Et, où en es-tu ?

Dans moins d'un mois, j'intégrerai une équipe si je réussis mes examens.

Harry et Ron vérifièrent chaque information donnée par Blaise pas qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, mais c'était la procédure à suivre.

Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Déclara Ron en sortant sa baguette afin de lancer le sort qui démarrera la bande sonore. Blaise Zabini, 23 ans, fils de la victime 8 dans l'affaire Vengeance Divine. Récita Ron afin d'identifier la personne faisant le témoignage. Interrogateurs, chef d'équipe d'Aurors « Trio d'or » Harry Potter et « témoin » Aurors Ronald Weasley.

S'est-il passé un évènement particulier avant la disparition de votre père ? Débuta Harry.

Mon père avait reçu une lettre de menace.

Quand exactement ?

Je dirai deux semaines avant sa disparition, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Savez-vous ce que contenait la lettre ?

Il y était écrit une phrase avec des lettres appartenant à un journal. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

Votre mère, s'est-elle intéressée ?

Non.

Pensez-vous qu'il te serait possible de mettre la main sur cette lettre.

J'ai justement pris la liberté de vous l'amener avec moi. Et en faisant les papiers de mon père, j'en ai trouvé deux autres qui sont semblables. Annonça Blaise en sortant les trois petites feuilles de sa poche de son jean bleu.

Vous avez très bien fait ! Félicita Harry d'un ton neutre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer le moindre signe d'amitié étant enregistré.

Ron qui était resté debout près de Blaise mit des gants avant de prendre les feuilles pour rejoindre Harry de l'autre côté de la table. Ils les observèrent quelque peu avant de les faire apporter à Hermione et Severus qui étaient au moment même dans une salle de la morgue pour les faire examiner.

Y avait-il des enveloppes avec les lettres ? interrogea Ron.

Pour la première, je peux vous assurer que non, le hibou était tout à fait commun et prévenait sûrement de la poste, la lettre était enroulée autour de la patte. Mais pour les deux autres, je n'en sais absolument rien. Répondit Blaise et après quelques minutes de silence il poursuivit sans même qu'on lui pose des questions. Quelque temps après, je suppose après la dernière lette, mon père se disait épié, on croyait que c'était de la paranoïa, mais du jour au lendemain il n'est pas rentré à la maison. Mère pensait qu'il était chez des amis, on ne s'était donc pas inquiété, mais après quelques jours, on s'est posé des questions...

Pour quelles raisons n'avez-vous pas signalé sa disparition ? S'informa Harry.

Ma mère pensait qu'il avait coincé son harceleur. Mais apparemment c'est lui qui… Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Le visage de l'ancien Serpentard était impassible, mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé à la dernière phrase.

Merci beaucoup. Je pense que vous avez répondu à la plus grande partie de nos questions. Fin de l'interrogatoire. Annonce Ron en se levant ainsi qu'en arrêtant l'enregistrement.

Je reste à votre disposition.

Après qu'Harry et Ron aient mis un peu d'ordre dans leur idée, Harry suggéra en regardant sa montre:

Je vous conseille de rester ici pendant encore une demi-heure afin que les effets de la potion soient entièrement dissipés. Ron restera avec vous afin d'éviter … certains désagréments.

Harry sortit donc afin de récupérer les témoignages des autres proches des victimes. Une fois arrivé, Harry apprit que certain proche avait décidé à ne rien répondre : trop fier pour raconter ce qui s'était passé qui aurait mis en évidence leur faiblesse.

Je récapitule donc. Déclara Harry lorsque tous les Aurors qui avaient interrogé les proches des victimes. Nous savons que chaque semaine avant de disparaitre la victime reçoit trois lettres que nous devons encore examiner. La semaine suivante, la cible se sent suivi, voir jusqu'à être traqué. Deux jours après cette chasse, la victime se fait mystérieusement enlever. Elle est torturée, mutilée. Quelques une particulièrement les hommes sont abusées. La victime réapparait miraculeusement dans une des bennes à ordure du Ministère de la Magie avec cette mutilation en forme d'étoile en guise de signature. C'est à peu près tout. Conclut Harry.

Les Aurors soupirèrent de désespoir et de frustration, déjà que la Gazette avait eu vent de cette affaire et avait donc mené son enquête et avait publié un article bien rempli. La population qui été maintenant au courant n'allait ne pas tarder à paniquer et leur mettre une importante pression. Harry espérait sincèrement que son équipe réussirait à résoudre cette enquête.

FIN POV HARRY

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR rien à moi seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

**Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela les méandres de leur vie amoureuse. Vont-ils survivre à tous ses bouleversements ?

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance et Angst

**Bêta : **ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV COUPABLE

Flash-Back

C'était l'aube dans le monde des sorciers, le soleil n'était pas encore présent dans le ciel humide par l'épais brouillard glacial et les lampes bien que clignotantes était toujours allumées. À l'insu de tous, se cachait non loin derrière le Ministère de la Magie, une mystérieuse silhouette se dissimulait dans la pénombre d'une sinistre et étroite ruelle, cachée dans une cape aussi sombre que son cœur. Elle observait méticuleusement de ses yeux avides, exaltée de son œuvre machiavélique qui allait bientôt être exposée aux yeux de tous.

Avec une attention malsaine, l'angoissant personnage regarda un elfe de maison sortir les lourdes poubelles afin de les vider dans les nombreuses bennes à ordures. L'ombre tremblait frénétiquement de tout son être d'une excitation morbide, détaillant les moindres faits et gestes du frêle elfe d'un œil acéré. Il le vit ouvrir la première benne qui ne pouvait être plus remplie qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis ouvrir la seconde où il put jeter quelques déchets de sa montagne de détritus. Il continua son manège jusqu'à la cinquième poubelle. Au moment où il souleva le couvercle, il vit avec horreur une main pâle et molle à moitié cachée sous les détritus que contenait la benne. Avec panique le petit elfe laissa tomber les déchets qu'il portait pour pouvoir enlever les déchets qui cachaient le reste du corps de la victime. Après le dernier sac, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent tellement d'effrois que l'on put les croire sortis de sa tête, sa bouche était ouverte en une sorte de hurlement silencieux, il avait vite compris que c'était un cadavre dont le sang coulait encore à flots dans la benne. Ce sang séché de couleur noir suintait des coupures et autres mutilations. Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de la frêle créature comme s'il eut été muet.

L'ombre contemplait comme un critique face à une peinture, s'agaça au plus haut point devant cette vue des plus silencieuse.

L'elfe de maison, une fois le choc passé, transplana pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, au plus grand plaisir de la silhouette, accompagnée de Kingsley, le chef des Aurors en personne, qui avait déjà fait appel à une de ses équipes.

Une équipe d'Auror et composée de cinq membres spécialisés dans des domaines précis. Celle-ci était composée de deux Aurors-médicolégiste ainsi que de trois Aurors enquêteurs.

L'ombre se délecta des airs affligés des Aurors face à ce spectacle déconcertant : découvrir des ex-Mangemort dans une poubelle du Ministère de la Magie. Elle était fière d'elle. Mais sa fierté fut vite remplacée par une colère intense qui était animée par sa haine que lui inspiraient deux Aurors présents sur la scène du crime. Ce n'était pas deux Aurors normaux. Ils avaient été des sbires de Voldemort. Elle les reconnaissait : Logan Kimberly et Matte Peter.

La silhouette s'offusquait dans sa cachette de la confiance que portaient les autres envers ces criminels. Elle voyait rouge. La haine lui brouillait la vue. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang afin d'étouffer son cri de rage. Non, mais ! Après ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à de pauvres innocents. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer. C'était le comble de leur laisser une seconde chance. Ils méritaient tous de crever ses fils de…

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge tout de suite. Ce serait pour plus tard. Elle se fit la promesse qu'il ne la retrouverait pas tant que sa vengeance ne serait pas totale. Ces deux prochaines cibles étaient toutes trouvées.

Elle se ferait une joie de voir la peur se peindre sur leurs traits arrogants. Elle se délecterait de leurs cris de douleur quand sa lame de couteau effleurerait leur peau avant de l'égratigner pour ensuite couper et trancher la peau comme si c'était du beurre. Leur sang se répandrait sur le sol. Ce ne serait qu'un goutte à goutte pour commencer puis cela coulera à flots puissants et gluants. Le sang sécherait en donnant cette odeur nauséeuse qu'elle adorait parce que cela signifiait que sa victime était prête à mourir. Le sang, rouge de vie deviendra noir, noir comme l'encre, noir comme la mort, noir comme son cœur meurtri par les actes affreux de ceux qu'elle s'évertuait à purger. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie méritait bien que ses victimes reçoivent un tel châtiment. Elle leur montrerait ce que les mots souffrance et douleur signifient quand on est du côté de la victime et non du bourreau. À cette pensé elle lâcha un rire sec avant de s'effaça dans les ténèbres qui la dévorèrent.

Fin Flash-Back

FIN POV COUPABLE

POV VICTIME 9

Un souffle court. De plus en plus bref au fur et à mesure que la course se poursuivait. Pas le temps de se retourné pour regarder derrière soi afin de voir si l'ont été encore suivit.

Il fallait aller vite... De plus en plus vite... Les larmes aux yeux, de peur, d'angoisse, de rage... La gorge en feu, d'une respiration frénétique, les poumons vides d'air à cause de la vitesse d'aspiration trop courte... La douleur était vive, tellement vive... Le rythme était trop rapide, beaucoup trop, les muscles ne purent suivre, les jambes lâchèrent,...

Une chute inévitable avec un rythme aussi rapide. Étalée par terre de toute sa longueur, elle cherchait sa baguette qui ne se trouvait plus dans sa robe. Elle avait dû tomber pendant sa course.

Elle n'eut aucun répit. Elle entendait déjà les pas se rapprochaient. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour l'aider ! Que quelqu'un… De l'aide…

Puis un mouchoir couvrit sa bouche et son nez. Elle retint sa respiration aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, mais au bout d'un moment son cerveau lui dit qu'il fallait respirer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais après cette course ses poumons lui demandaient grâce. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle sombra.

FIN POV VICTIME 9

* * *

sorry sorry sorry sorry... pardon

je suis partie en vacance pendant deux semaine et j'ai complètement oublié de publié avant de partir voilà ce n'est peut être pas la suite que vous attendiez mais c'est celle que j'ai choisi de faire.

encore désolé

merci pour les review ! 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR rien à moi seule l'histoire que vous allez lire m'appartient

**Résumer :** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont Aurors depuis deux ans, commençant maintenant à avoir pas mal d'expérience ils sont mis sur l'affaire « Vengeance Divine ». Viennent s'ajouter à cela les méandres de leur vie amoureuse. Vont-ils survivre à tous ses bouleversements ?

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance et Angst

**Bêta : **ma petite «maman », yaoi no yue

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV HERMIONE

Hermione, jeune médicolégiste, épluchait les rapports de l'ancienne équipe en charge du dossier nommé « Vengeance Divine ». Elle était assise à une table de la morgue qui était remplie de livres et autres plus ou moins importants. Harry et Ron interrogeaient en ce moment même avec d'autres équipes les proches des victimes.

Le dossier ne contenait pas grand-chose pendant 6 semaines, une équipe avait enquêté, mais l'un des Aurors, ancienne Mangemort, Logan Kimberly s'était fait tuer par le tueur qu'ils recherchaient. La semaine suivante ce fut au tour du second ancien Mangemort, Matte Peter. Leur équipe avait juste eu le temps de concilier le mode de fonctionnement et quelques témoignages de proches des victimes, mais très peu.

L'équipe d'Hermione devait donc combler le manque d'information obtenu par l'ancienne équipe en moins de temps pour que la population ne commence à paniquer.

Un elfe de maison apparu sortant ainsi Hermione de ses réflexions. Il lui tendit trois papiers en lui disant que «Maitre Auror Harry » aimerait que cela soit analysé. Et il partit dans un Pouf.

Hermione regarda ses trois feuilles et découvrit 3 lettres de menaces qu'Harry lui avait fait parvenir. Voilà les phrases qui y avaient été inscrites :

LETTRE 1: I know what you did (je sais ce que tu as fait)

LETTRE 2: I know what you do (je sais ce que tu fais)

LETTRE 3: I know what you will become… (je sais ce que tu deviendra)

Malheureusement tous les tests exécutés, n'ont ou dire qui étaient les coupables, c'est à dire : recherche d'empreinte, de cheveux, d'odeur, d'ADN enfin tout ce qui aurait pu donner un indice. Hermione reporta son attention sur le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait, il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à lire. Elle regarda l'homme qui lui tournait le dos qui se trouvait en face du bureau et s'activait sur la table de la morgue. Ce n'était autre que le très charmant Severus qui effectuait l'autopsie sur la dernière victime à cette date, Monsieur Zabini sénior. Elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas observer son ancien professeur. Il avait toujours les cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau seulement il les avait coupés de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Elle s'obligea à retourner à sa lecture malgré l'envie de se plonger à la contemplation de ce mince corps qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Elle relut donc le dossier mince d'indices qui avait quand même quelque chose qui intrigua la jeune femme. Voilà ce que disait le dossier :

_Chaque corps a été retrouvé dans l'une des bennes du Ministère de la Magie. Aucun cadavre n'a été tué de la même façon cependant tous ont une étoile à cinq branches entourées d'un cercle._

Hermione avait donc effectué des recherches sur la signification que pouvait avoir cette fichue marque. Elle avait étudiait de nombreux ouvrage d'où la présence de ceux-ci sur la table de la morgue.

Elle aurait trouvé un tas de choses sur les étoiles : il y en avait à quatre branches, faites de triangle, d'autre avec cinq branches, mais complètement différentes de celle recherchée.

Elle avait dû aller jusqu'à chercher dans un livre moldus pour pouvoir trouver le sens. Dans ce bouquin, il y était décrit la forme, le nom exact : _pentagramme._ Et enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps la signification : pour le plus grand nombre cela représentait le mal, mais pour des êtres avertis il pouvait selon l'orientation de l'étoile représentait l'homme mauvais ou l'homme bon.

Sur le poignet où la marque avait était faite on pouvait la lire dans les deux sens. On pouvait donc se demander si le coupable voulait faire en sorte de pardonné les actes répréhensibles passés de ses victimes ou s'il désirait montrer aux yeux de tous que c'était un être mauvais qui méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

_**Mais comment le tueur faisait-il pour garder un tel rythme ? Il y a surement des complices.**_ Pensait Hermione.

FIN POV HERMIONE

POV SEVERUS

Pendant qu'Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture, Severus faisait face au cadavre de monsieur Zabini tout en tournant le dos à la jeune femme assise à la table.

Il commençait à préparer le corps et les instruments pour ce qui allait suivre. Tout d'abord il préleva le peu de sang qu'il réussit à extraire afin de l'analyser. Cela permettrait de savoir comment l'organisme de la victime était avant de mourir. Il mit le sang dans une fiole de potion révélatrice qui réagira en fonction du procédé de l'agresseur malgré qu'elle ait des limites de perception.

Le temps que la potion repose et donne son verdict, Snape fit l'observation minutieuse du corps. Il tâta le crâne et le scanna afin de voir s'il y avait eu une commotion cérébrale, ce qui était fréquent sur des victimes maltraitées. La victime avait de nombreuses coupures infligées par un couteau à cran aux bras, jambes, visages… Malheureusement le dos avait été bien plus blessé probablement causé par un fouet. La plaie béante présente au cou au cours est celle qui avait causé la mort de la victime.

Puis il continua par la dissection. Severus était le meilleur avec Hermione dans l'équipe pour effectuer une dissection humaine. Il ne ressentait rien à ouvrir le corps d'un humain, extraire les viscères afin de vérifier l'état des organes internes n'était le plus horrible pour lui. Il avait connu pire avec la guerre. Il prit donc un scalpel pour inciser à partir de la base du cou avant la blessure jusqu'au pubis. La peau était flasque et terne, d'une couleur blanchâtre dont les veines étaient apparentes. La main du médicolégiste était sûre d'elle et ne tremblait pas. Severus savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et n'en ressentait aucun dégoût. Une fois la fente finie, il écarta les deux côtés de l'ouverture afin de pouvoir distinguer chaque entrailles : la cage thoracique ne présentait que des côtes fêlées, le foie et l'estomac l'intestin n'avait rien d'anormal, mais la rate avait éclatée. Une fois finit l'examen des viscères, il passa à la voute crânienne pour observer le cerveau. Pour cela il prit une petite scie afin de faire une ablation du scalp. Une fois le tout examiné, il remit tous les organes en place dans le but de recoudre les incisions.

Il relut toutes ses notes sur cette dissection afin de vérifier qu'aucun test n'avait été omis. Et reporta son attention sur la potion. Cette potion était l'une de ses créations, il savait donc comment l'utilisé et aussi les significations des différentes couleurs qu'elle prendrait le passage de la potion du rouge sang à vert. Cela voulait dire que la victime avait été droguée avec un composant clé qui était une plante.

Le maitre de potions jeta un sort de projection afin de pouvoir identifier le végétal à l'aide de son image. Ce qui apparut ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coquelicot, mais ses pétales étaient d'un rose pâle. Seul un maitre de potions comme lui pouvait la reconnaître. C'était du pavot. Utilisé fréquemment comme somnifère que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers puisqu'elle possède des capsules contenant de l'opium. À trop forte dose, on pouvait le considérer comme une drogue et même un poison.

Severus ayant fini toutes ses tâches, alla rejoindre Hermione qui été toujours la tête dans les dossiers. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme profitant de ce moment de répit pour enfin prendre le temps de l'observer. Elle était une femme de caractère qui avait la beauté d'une rose épanouie. Douce comme les pétales, mais qui savait se défendre et être piquant comme des épines. De fait sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à faire sa place au cœur des Aurors essentiellement masculins.

Severus interrompit le fil de ses pensées parce que cela commençait à faire longtemps qu'il était assis face à la femme qui le troublait à ne rien faire. Bien que cela ne le dérange pas de n'avoir qu'à regarder cette sublime créature cependant il déclara tout de même :

Je n'aimerai pas vous déranger, Granger, mais j'ai fini.

Ah. Euh… Oui. Bégaya la brune surprise de la proximité entre elle et le beau ténébreux.

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ? Interrogea Snape.

La mauvaise.

Aucune différence avec les autres victimes. C'est la blessure au niveau du cou qui a dû le tuer.

Et la bonne nouvelle ? Il va ressusciter ? Demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas où il pouvait y avoir de bonne nouvelle quand on meurt.

Il n'a pas été abusé sexuellement. Et vous quelles sont vos découvertes ?

Severus vit passer une drôle de lueur dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle paraissait troublée pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Hermione partagea ses trouvailles sur la double signification du pentagramme avec Severus. Et continua d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre d'elle pour exposer certaines de ses suppositions :

Ce tueur ne peut pas être seul.

Développez. Encouragea Snape sans animosité curieuse de savoir si son jugement était le même que le sien.

Il ou elle a forcément au minimum un ou une complice.

Humm…

Comme on l'apprend à l'école des Aurors, il y a deux types de tueur en série qui sont catalogués en fonction de leurs modes de fonctionnement. Or notre coupable peut entrer dans les 2 catégories : organisé et désorganisé.

Oui. Notre assassin connait ses victimes ou du moins sait qu'elles ont été disciples de Vous-savez-qui. Ce qui fait référence à un tueur inorganisé. Pourtant la présence de lettres d'intimidation montre que tout est planifié à l'avance. Ce qui au contraire est très organisé. Et le fait que la fréquence soit si rapide et l'enlèvement sans indices.

Severus voyait qu'Hermione était fière d'elle quand elle se leva afin de partager tout cela avec ses deux autres coéquipiers, Ron et Harry.

FIN POV SEVERUS

POV EQUIPE

Severus et Hermione entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau de leur équipe où les deux autres partenaires y étaient déjà en pleine discussion sur les résultats.

Excusez-nous de vous interrompre, fit Severus montrant ainsi sa présence ainsi que celle de la jeune femme à ses côtés, cependant nous avons fini de faire l'autopsie, la re-re-re-(ect) lecture du dossier ainsi que d'autres recherches.

Harry et Ron l'incitèrent à continuer :

Alors… Commença le ténébreux.

Alors ? Interrompit le roux trop curieux.

Ron ! Dit simplement Hermione avec un ton de reproche qui suffit à ce simple mot à fermer le clapet de l'impertinent.

Bon je continue. Annonça le ténébreux. J'ai donc bien effectué l'autopsie sur le mort 8. Il a de nombreuses contusions. Celle présente sur les avant-bras et les jambes ont été faites par des couteaux. Il y en a plus bien infecté dans le dos probablement infligé par un fouet en cuir à plusieurs lanières. Il s'est vidé de son sang à cause d'une blessure bien plus profonde au niveau de la carotide. Après avoir observé toutes les blessures, j'ai commencé la dissection. J'ai donc pris un scalpel pour commencer à ouvrir le corps avec netteté et précision afin d'étudier les organes internes de la victime. J'ai donc sorti viscère par viscère afin de les peser vérifié leur couleur,…

Oui bon Venez-en au fait. Dit Ron le tint vert.

D'accord. Acquiesça Severus avec un air satisfait sur le visage. La conclusion de toute cette observation est qu'aucun organe n'est touché ou à eu le moindre problème. Comme je m'attendais à ce résultat j'avais commencé une recherche qu'aucun autre médicolégiste n'a pensée indubitablement dû au fait que j'ai été professeur de potion. J'ai donc fait analysé le sang à l'aide d'une potion révélatrice qui a prouver que les tueurs ont utilisé une plante appelé pavot afin d'utilisé ses propriétés assommantes pour pouvoir enlever ses cibles. Elle a pu également les droguer en leur donnant une dose plus importante.

Severus fit apparaître un hologramme avec un sort de projection dans l'objectif de leur montrer la plante dont il était question.

C'est une plante qui provient du monde moldus. Elle ressemble à une fleur des champs plus communément nommée « coquelicot » Voilà.

Pourquoi tu as dit les tueurs sans la moindre hésitation sur ce déterminant ? Demanda Ron en observant la fleur intrigué.

Parce que… Commença à répondre Hermione avant de continuer elle regarda Severus pour lui demander son accord. Nous avons vu pendant notre formation qu'il y a deux types de tueurs en série. Mais faisant parti des deux catégories ils ne peuvent qu'agir en groupe. Conclut Hermione.

Ah. Bah. vous en avait fait des découvertes. S'exclama Ron en voyant la complicité qu'avait les deux médicolégistes.

Je pense que l'on a bien avancé pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez soi et de se détendre pour revenir en pleine forme. Nous continuerons en cherchant qui possède du pavot.

Ils opinèrent tous et partirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione ensemble puisqu'ils vivaient tous dans la maison que le brun avait hérité de Sirius Black son défunt parrain.

FIN POV EQUIPE

* * *

Merci beaucoup j'espère que cela vous plaira


End file.
